


A Queer Business

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anachronistic Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I didn't say there was anything against him. He is a little queer in his ideas ... As far as I know he is a decent fellow enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queer Business

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes [Prompt #13](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1113771.html).

“Stamford no doubt told you I was a little queer,” whispered my new fellow-lodger, pressing me back against the wall.

“I admit I wondered what he meant by it.” My lips explored his collarbones, and he tilted his head back to reveal his gorgeous pale throat. After we’d returned from the station, he had been stiff and tense for an hour, until I had cornered him and he had flipped me around and taken charge of the situation. Once he was set off, he was extremely quick in his responses, at least in circumstances such as these – he had already discarded his collar and tie, and opened his shirt. “Can I expect my life to continue in this queer manner, then?”

“Ha.” His fingers started on my waistcoat buttons. “Well, you’ve already noticed, I think, the peculiar physiological effect of a case ending well.” His thigh slid between mine, and pressed deliberately against what it found there. I gasped. “It seems to be enhanced by your rather freely given praise. And I think, doctor, that given the - ah - _evidence_ a little queerness is precisely what you need, as well.”

“I won’t argue with that,” I gasped, as his hands insinuated themselves further into my clothes. “I will, however, suggest that it is high time we took this conversation to a bed.”


End file.
